A Lesson to Love
by recchinon
Summary: "You should learn how to dominate him." That was a nice advice. The problem is: How.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)**

_I just finished playing Diabolik Lover: More Blood, and this story would be based on the game (Ayato's Route) with some changes. If you plan to play the game and hate spoiler, don't read this, if you play the game and need guide to finish it, check out my blog: dearburningmylady. Blogspotcom_

_What? You're still here? Well, another warning is: My English sucks. I speak Bahasa Indonesia, Japanese and Chinese, so maybe my grammar would be awkward but hopefully it is still understandable._

_Now to the story..._

.

.

.

.

**Prologue:**

Yui couldn't remember how she got there. She didn't even know where she was standing at the moment. It was too dark for her, even later after her eyes got used to the darkness, there were not much she could see. She knew this place but she wasn't sure where it was. It was dark and cold, and she was scared. Was she really alone?

What was she doing there? She wondered if Laito or Ayato had been pulling some kind of prank, again. What should she do now? She was too scared to move. What if she stepped on something?

"Eve..."

Yui startled when she heard a deep unfamiliar voice calling her name. She bit her lower lip, look around and stop when she saw him, a stranger who was standing in the darkness, not too far from her. She wasn't sure if she knew that man, she had a feeling that they had met before but she couldn't remember when and how.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. She couldn't see his face but somehow she could see his long wavy silky hair and his lips which were curled into a smile. She was sure he was not one of the Sakamaki brothers. How did he get here?

"The time is almost here," he said again, calling her with an unfamiliar name, "Eve..."

"Eve?"

Another deep chuckle. Now, Yui was more confused than scared. She didn't know what was he talking about and why he kept calling her 'Eve'.

"Stay strong," the man ignored her question. Slowly he walked toward her, a smile still on his face, "it's almost the time. So, until you chose your Adam, stay strong, Eve..." Yui couldn't move at all, until finally, the man stopped right in front of her. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched her cheek. The hand felt so cold but Yui couldn't pull herself away from his touch, "You need to be in control. Don't let them control you, Eve..."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked, she couldn't recognize her own voice. She wasn't scared anymore but there was something different she couldn't explain, "why do you call me Eve?"

The man shook his head slowly, his smile never left his face, "there will be a time where you would know everything. All about you..." he used his thumb to rub her chin gently, "About the power you possess. Until that day, be strong."

Yui was about to say something but suddenly everything was blurry and slowly she lost her vision completely.

All black.

.

When Yui woke up that morning, she couldn't really remembered about her dream. She was sure she had a dream, a weird one, but somehow she couldn't remember about it. She tried to remember it but every time she tried, she had a headache until she decided to forget it. After all, it was just a dream.

She went to the living room once she finished changing into her school uniform. She knew at this time, everyone (maybe except Ayato who often overslept in the morning) had been there already. She felt kind of bad because she overslept this morning. She had never been overslept before unless she was sick or what but this morning, except for the headache she had every time she tried to remember about her dream, she was fine. She wondered if she had been too tired.

"Good morning everyone," Yui greeted the Sakamaki brothers when she entered the room. She was right, everyone had been there except for Ayato.

"Good morning, Bitch-chan," Laito waved his hand cheerfully, he was playing chess with Kanato, "You missed the breakfast."

"There is still some toast left in the kitchen," Reiji, who was reading the newspaper informed the human girl, "eat that, quickly. We don't have much time."

Yui was surprised because they left her something to eat. She guessed maybe that was one of very few days when those vampires act less sadist toward her. Before she left the living room to get the toast in the kitchen, she heard Reiji ordered Laito to wake Ayato up. She giggled when she heard one of the triplets complained before he sat up and walked to Ayato's room in the second floor.

It had been almost a year. Yui realized as she bit the cold toast. When she came to this house, she was so scared, after all, these boys were not the kindest guys she had ever met. They were rude and mean. They bullied her and sometime they made her cry in frustration. She had thought that she would leave this manor away from these crazy vampires but as time goes by, she learned many things about them and she realized that they weren't that bad so she decided to stay.

Besides, now they didn't treat her as bad as before. Sure they still bullied and harassed her every now and then but she had grown used so it didn't really matter anymore.

She wondered if she really was a masochist.

There had been also another reason why she had stayed in the manor.

Yui blushed at the thought, but really, she'd never thought that she would fall in love with one of those vampires. She knew that Ayato Sakamaki was really handsome and attractive but still, that wasn't the reason why she fell in love with him. She couldn't explain how come she fell in love with a guy who treated her like nothing but a prey but it was not something she could control. She didn't know when it had started but when she realized it, she had fallen in love with the red head.

"Bitch-chan~" Laito sang his nickname for her as he entered the kitchen. She just finished her breakfast when the boy pouted as he leaned back to the kitchen table. Yui looked at Laito who was pouting childishly, "Ayato wouldn't wake up."

Yui blinked. Well that was not the first time. Ayato was not a morning person and he was a really heavy sleeper.

"I give up! Reiji couldn't wake him up too... We already put his own sock on his face but he didn't wake up!" he started complaining.

Yui frowned. Last time the tried to put wasabi under Ayato's nose to wake him up. She wondered why Ayato hadn't killed them for doing that to him.

"So, Bitch-chan, Reiji said that we shall go first because he had a student council meeting," Laito grinned, "and you could go to school later after you wake Ayato up."

"What?" Yui's eyes widened in shock, "W-why me?"

Laito chuckled, "well, because you're here to do whatever we told you," he smirked, "right, Bitch-chan"

.

Yui didn't know what to do.

Waking Ayato up was not a piece of cake. Even putting a dirty sock on his face wouldn't do. She wondered how she could do that.

Yui watched Ayato's sleeping face. He looked like a kid when he slept but she knew better. Once he woke up, this innocent face would turn into a demonish one. Yui sighed and prayed before she started nudging him to wake up.

"Ayato-kun," she shook his shoulder gently, "wake up. It's morning already, we're almost late!"

He grunted but didn't wake up.

Yui tried again, this time she poked his cheek with her index finger, "Ayato-kun, please wake up... We're going to be late!"

"Urghh," he swatted her hand away and continued his sleep.

This was definitely not easy.

Yui looked at her watch and frowned. They would be late for sure. They might have to skip the first period but she still need to wake him up. Reiji would be mad if they skipped school and she had a quiz in the fourth period today. Taking a deep breath, Yui made a hard decision. She knew Ayato would be angry later but she couldn't help it. This was the only way to wake him up.

After almost year living under the same roof with these pervert vampires, Yui had learned many different thing. For example, Ayato's weakness were his ears. Yui blushed at the thought of what she was going to do.

Slowly, Yui lower her head so it was closer to his. Her lips barely brushed his ear lobe when she blew his hear gently.

It didn't take more than five seconds after that when Ayato finally opened his eyes. His face was red and he looked pissed off.

"You stupid boob-less, are you horny or what?"

With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss without giving her a chance to explain.

After all, they had to skip the first period.

.

.

.

Author's note:

YAAY ANOTHER FIC FROM ME~~~

I would also make drabble from the situation happened in the game, maybe later.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ)

Ayato called Yui "Chichi-nashi" chichi means breast/milk/boobies and nashi means "there is no" or "have no", and in this fanfic, I tried to use as little Japanese words as I could thus Chichi-Nashi is translated as "Boob-less" thought the suffix would stay there so Laito would still call Yui "Bitch-chan".

Again, 70% of what happens in this fic is canon, which mean, HEAVY SPOILER for Ayato's Route in the game.

For all grammar error, please forgive me...

.

.

.

.

DARK : 1. A prologue

.

"Please stop Ayato-kun," Yui tried to pushed Ayato away from her though she knew he was much stronger than her. Her face was pale and she lost her strength already. He had been sucking her blood for twenty minutes now. It wasn't all about blood sucking tough, he was kissing and licking her too here and there, not to mention fondling her, but still, she had lost much blood and now she felt dizzy, "No more, please..."

"Why?"Ayato smirked against her exposed skin, "from your moans I know you enjoy this." He kissed her neck playfully, "tell me why should I stop when we know we both enjoy this."

Yui's face was red as a tomato. He was right, she enjoyed it but it was too much for her. She started to feel light headed now, "the bell... Lunch time is over now. We should go back to the class room..."

Ayato rolled his eyes. Here he was, sucking and fondling his delicious prey, why should he stop and go back to the classroom? The had skipped the first and second periods this morning, it wouldn't matter now if the skipped the sixth and seventh as well.

The human girl groaned when he started again. She was about to complain again when suddenly the door to the rooftop was opened. In panic, Yui managed to push Ayato away from her and held her opened shirt together to cover as much skin as she could. Her face went from red to white. Oh, now they were in serious trouble. If the teacher...

"What are you doing here?"

It wasn't the teacher but it was one of their senpai, Yui had heard about him before. The handsome and cool senpai who had been idolized by most of girl population in the school, Ruki Mukami, had found her on the school rooftop in the most embarrassing situation possible. She hoped that the floor was opened and swallowed her right then. It was even getting worse when their eyes met. He looked surprised and she quickly looked away from him.

Stupid Ayato.

"What are you two doing here?" He still stood there, the surprised look upon his handsome face had been replaced with a calm and cool one, "the lunch's over."

Yui opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything. It was too embarrassing. What if the rumor started spreading after this. Ayato has some fan girls who already got jealous by their closeness, the news of them making out during the school time would definitely add some fuel to the fire.

"What do you think, huh?"

Yui wouldn't be surprised by Ayato's rudeness to the older guy, it was just like what Ayato would do, but still she wanted to slap him for being so harsh.

"Well, it seemed like you were making out," Ruki sounded amused, he folded his hands, "or should I say, sucking her blood?"

Yui's eyes widened. She looked at the tall guy in horror. Once again their eyes met but Ruki looked so calm and didn't look as if he had been joking, instead, he smiled meaningfully to the girl.

.

"It hurts, Ayato-kun! Please let me go!"

Of course Ayato wouldn't hear her out. He kept walking and pulling on her hand. His grip was tightened when she tried to pull her hand from his clenched hand. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make Ayato stop or let her hand go.

It was surprising. She would never have guessed that Ruki Mukami was also a vampire. Since she was really young, Yui could see the ghost and something like that, so it surprised her to know that Ruki Mukami was also a vampire just like the Sakamakis because every time he was around her, she didn't feel anything strange. But that was not the only surprising thing, the other was being Ayato's reaction for what Ruki had said. She knew that Ayato was short tempered but she would never guessed that he would react like this it was all just because Ruki asked him how her blood tasted like.

Ayato was really angry that he pulled her hand with him and left the school building quickly after that, ignoring her protest and attempt to pull away. When they reached the manor, he dragged her roughly to her room and throw her body to the bed. She hadn't had chance to say anything before he started kissing her neck and chest forcefully. He ripped the remain of her uniform and tore her bra away, ignoring all the protest and tears filled her eyes.

"A-ayato-kun, stop..." she closed her eyes tightly as he bit her inner tight and sucked her blood, "Ahn... No... Please..."

"That bastard Ruki," Ayato managed to say between the sucking and licking, "I hate the way he looked at you. He wants you."

"T-that was not right..." her face was red, she couldn't believe that Ruki had that kind of intention to her. Ayato had been always so possessive so he must be imagining things again. He had always been like that.

She gasped when he moved his lips slowly to a certain area.

He paused to look up at her face, there she could see the deep scowl on his handsome face, "I don't want you to let him drinking your blood."

"O-of course no!" she shrieked when he started licking that area again, teasing it with his tongue. It was not easy for her to think at the time, let alone talking, bue she meant what she said to him, "I wouldn't let him.."

Ayato smirked against her tender skin but said nothing, instead, he sucked harder.

.

She tasted like that woman.

Somehow lately, she tasted like that woman. A lot. He wondered what had happened to her, or him, because lately, along with the slight change of her blood taste, he had been dreaming about his childhood time. About that woman.

He hated to think about that woman. He had been trying to forget, about the past and about that woman, but those were haunting him, brought back the memories he had trying so hard to forget.

Everything was like an old movie played in his head. In his dream, he could see his self in child form, together with Kanato and Laito. He could see how little him was trying so hard to please his mother. He tried so hard to be the best in everything only to make his mother proud of him. He knew, he shouldn't lose to his older brothers, Shuu and Reiji. He would be the best no matter what.

He didn't knew since when but slowly he started hating that woman. He hated how that woman had always been using him as a tool to compete with the other women. He hated how that woman never seemed to be pleased with his hard work and kept on looking down on him, telling him that he was never good enough.

Little by little, the hatred had controlled him until one day, after so long, he managed to kill her. His own mother. He killed her, the daughter or the late vampire king, the first wife of the current vampire king, a woman that had so many lovers behind her husband's back. Unfaithful woman. Worst mother. Ayato would never regret his decision to kill his own mother. He knew that was one of the rightest thing he had ever done.

He hated that woman even after her death.

When he first learned the fact that Yui had that woman's heart, Ayato was so tempted to kill her. To stopped that heart beating once again. To destroy any single trace of that woman in this world... It shouldn't have been difficult to kill her. She was so frail. A mere human. He could break her easily if he want.

But he changed his mind.

He didn't have to kill her. Not now.

Ayato looked at the sleeping form of the girl next to him. Her naked form was covered by the thin sheet though he could still see the bite marks all over her naked neck and chest. His marks.

Ayato smirked at the view.

He hated Cordelia and he hated the fact that there is a part of her living inside of Yui but lately he didn't really cared. She was dead and that was all he needed to know. After all, he liked how Yui tasted like and he swore he wouldn't let that damn Ruki to take a sip or her precious blood.

No.

He looked at her face, a hand brushed some stray hair on her face.

He would never let him.

.

.

Author's Note:

This story would contain 3 part, Dark, Maniac and Ecstasy :D


End file.
